Mario Bros (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' The Mario series is an extremely popular franchise that holds some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo within its constraints, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario and, in many games, his brother Luigi, who have to defeat Bowser, the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach, whom Mario saves. One of the oldest video games Nintendo has as well, Mario being one of the very first characters they made, even before other massively popular Nintendo characters such as Link, Kirby and even Samus Aran. Technically, the series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where Mario (then known as "Jumpman") has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong, who, in present day, became Cranky Kong, and save his girlfriend, who, at the time, was Pauline. As time went by, they became some of the world's most well-known video game characters since 1985 (the actual start to the franchise) after the release of "Super Mario Bros." on the NES, being the singular game to save the video game industry after its crash in 1982 with E.T. on the Atari. It has basic plots often revolving around Mario rescuing Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser and saving the Mushroom Kingdom, and occasionally the universe. And that's just the basic plot. Some more complex ones come from their RPG games, featuring some stories so great, they become renowned as masterpieces. There's a lot of diversity between the games with the series spawning multiple genres such as racing, partying, and role-playing games. The canon is a bit confusing, but producer Shigeru Miyamoto had cleared it up in an interview, revealing the series to be entirely canon as a whole, as well as having no consistency and loose continuity. Therefore, the franchise is one of few that sources can be picked and chosen to the author's liking. Please see this blog on the Marioverse's canonicity to get a stronger idea of just how the series works. Anyways, for example, many people leave out things like Super Mario Galaxy or Super Paper Mario for fairness reasons, whilst others will leave out low-ends, and others will leave out high-ends. It's also one of the only franchises where the characters technically require to be documented with multiple keys, since it has no canon and a very loose continuity, as well as zero consistency. 'Power of this Verse' The Super Mario Bros. franchise is commonly low-balled due to its cartoonish appearance and light-hearted nature. When in reality, its characters are some of the strongest and most haxxed out there, even though they're not the strongest there are. For example, the lowest feats the characters ever demonstrated was in the original Donkey Kong Arcade games, where the characters collapsed buildings, or shook large structures. Pretty amazing the lowest they ever were was Tier 8. Nowadays, the weakest characters are still Tier 7, even including Bowser's Minions, and almost every character has some sort of way of reaching even Tier 3. The lowest feats the main characters have are still planet level to large star level, or even higher. And the true main characters' standard tiers—the seven Star Children—are multi-universe level, with many others' standard tiers scaling to this. It should also be brought up that the franchise has some of the most powerful and prominent displays of magic. The franchise is highly diverse in its feats, characters ranging anywhere from Tier 7 to Tier 1, and is far faster than most give it credit for. The characters are also very heavy on hax, that being one of the biggest things they have on their side in a debate. What with attack potency, speed and hax being the three most important things for a debate, here's a few feats in each category from this franchise. 'Attack Potency' As scaling for some of the weaker characters, a Tier 7 feat accomplished in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team would be Mario and Luigi's KE generated from their speed and mass in the Bye Bye Cannon. This feat is large town level, and is used as the basis for scaling Bowser's Minions, since even Goombas can take hits from the Bye Bye Cannon, and Goombas are the weakest enemies in Bowser's army. Many characters have destroyed exact replicas of themselves, such as Bowser destroying Dark Bowser (whom of which literally devoured and copied bits of Bowser's DNA), Mario defeating Dreamy Mario (whom of which is his "superior" self that is unbound by natural laws), Mario defeating Doopliss (whom of which literally stole his body and his own name), the Heroes of Light defeating Shadoo (whom of which created copies of the heroes after studying them in 200 battles), Mario and Luigi defeating Memory M and Memory L (whom of which are copies created inside of Bowser's brain, specifically made to match every single attribute of the Bros.), etc. So, many characters are very impressive in that, either their power cannot be perfectly copied, or they simply can increase their powers in response to certain needs. Which also seems to be the case in many other instances as well... The characters in the franchise vary their powers greatly—like the wizard Kamek, who went from creating a mountain level tornado, to blasting Mario across the universe with one magical attack in Super Mario Galaxy. Of course, there are other characters like King Boo, who could materialize the mansion in the original Luigi's Mansion, which contained five universe-sized realms inside, and then, in the sequel, the Paranormal Dimension relied on his power, so when Luigi captured King Boo, the Paranormal Dimension—along with its other universe-sized zones—ceased to exist. This is also similar with Black Jewel, whose defeat collapsed his realm, turning it into an empty void—no time, nor any space. Mario villains are normally the characters that get the most power, which then scales to Mario and his cohorts, if he has any at the time. This is why Mario normally ends up inconsistent, what with so many differently powered villains to be scaled to. That is also why all characters—except a select few, such as characters that only appeared in one to three games—have multiple keys. So they can have their power documented within their many appearances. One of the most impressive series of games, feats-wise, would be the 3-D Mario games. This is without counting the RPGs, Mario Party and Paper Mario, which have far better feats. Within Super Mario 64, Bowser, without the utilization of the Power Stars, created his own individual worlds within the walls and paintings of the castle. Thus, he created his own space-times within them, as they are separate. They are also compared to as "parallel worlds" of sorts by Mario, so they are all their own universes. And Bowser created them practically instantaneously. This means this is a 2-C feat for creating several space-time continuums that are universal in scale. Then came along Super Mario Sunshine, with a tropical island resort. Shadow Mario is the main villain here, who turns out to be Bowser Junior in disguise. By cursing the island, Shadow Mario creates the Secret Levels, which have seemingly infinite voids, and endlessly expanding stars in the backgrounds. Thus, he created ten space-time continuums that are universe-sized, if not more if the infinite voids are taken as truly infinite, rather than just immensely vast, making them 2-C in this game. Finally, the Super Mario Galaxy games come along, and give us very consistently high-end Mario characters, plus some of the most ridiculous finite speed feats in the series to date. There are countless galaxy level beings known as "Luma" within the first Galaxy game alone. The first Galaxy game introduced some amazing attack potency feats, such as Bowser creating an entire galaxy in the heart of the universe, and creating a reactor which would stabilize this galaxy, and allow him to rule every corner of the universe with that galaxy as his throne. Of course, Mario and Luigi intervene, as Bowser kidnaps Peach and takes her to the very center of the universe to rule alongside him. After Mario invades the galaxy and defeats Bowser through physical combat for one of the only times outside of the RPGs, the Koopa falls into a star, seemingly killed. Mario then frees the last Grand Star that had been powering the reactor, but unfortunately, this destabilizes the reactor. The reactor then collapses on the weakened Bowser, forming a supermassive black hole. This black hole begins consuming everything around it, and begins sucking Mario, Peach, Luigi and everyone else inside. The Lumas then sacrifice themselves to hold off the black hole, as Rosalina—a character Mario assisted throughout the game, and who returned the favor by taking him and his team of Toads and Luigi to Bowser's galaxy—then shields the heroes. The black hole then begins collapsing as well, and inhales everything around it, threatening even the very fabric of the universe. The black hole then collapses, and creates something akin to a Big Bang, destroying the entire universe and leaving it as nothingness. Mario and Rosalina speak briefly, and then the latter recreates the entire universe and its timeline (which had also been annihilated), allowing the characters to live once more. It is revealed in the official prima guide that Bowser actually survived this explosion, and only came out lightly dazed, which shows that Mario, Luigi and Bowser were easily Low 2-C in this game. And before you argue that the reactor was only destroying the galaxy and it threatening the fabric of the universe is "hyperbole," consider that there are three other statements saying the reactor destroyed the universe (see three scans below; two are from the prima describing the reactor as destroying and creating universes, and one is the name of the final mission in the game, dubbed, "The Fate of the Universe"). The sequel came out and featured Bowser eating the Grand Star—the same thing that collapsed the universe in the first game—and becoming giant. Mario does battle with Bowser across several universes as he creates a black hole to consume the last universe in the game. Mario manages to stop him, also achieving one his best feats of speed. The next category will talk about that. Unfortunately, these remarkable Tier 2 feats (and one Tier 3) came to an end with Super Mario 3D Land and World. But in their place came some useful power-ups. We'll cover those later on, but for now, let's move to the next most impressive set of games. In the RPGs, the characters reach some of their highest feats in the entire franchise. With their very first RPG game, Culex was stated to be the master of space and time, and to consume time in the English text. However, the Japanese text is far more reliable, stating Culex is a knight from Vanda, crossing dimensions inside a dimensional rift to return to his home. He was looking for a fighter to battle him, and is the holder of time and creation since its beginning, all the way to its end, also being "made" of the ultimate power. This is basically grounds for Low 2-C and infinite speed, already putting the characters stronger than even the 3-D Mario incarnations via speed, plus being around their power on low-end. Then the M&L series and Paper Mario series started up, being true successors to their predecessor in terms of power. In the first Paper Mario game alone, the characters reached High 2-A, likely High 1-B thanks to the power of wishes and the Star Rod. The Star Spirits are High 2-A, likely High 1-B for creating Dream Depot, which is a realm that holds all dreams from the entire multiverse, and transforms them into universal realities. The Star Spirits were also guarding said realm as well as the Star Rod since the beginning of time itself. The Star Rod is stated to take the wishes of all—kinda the wish version of Dream Depot, which takes the dreams of all. Speaking of which, the Star Spirits guard and preserve Dream Depot as well, which is able to contain an infinitely rising uncountable set of uncountable infinities for all eternity. It's, at the very least 5-dimensional. The Star Rod and Dream Depot are both stated to take the wishes and dreams of all, respectively, and to be the true things to contain them. For protecting against potential threats to the two, and for creating Dream Depot, a potentially infinite-dimensional realm, they are easily High 2-A, likely High 1-B. With this info in mind, the Star Rod makes the user invincible to any physical attack, mental attack or any hax whatsoever. So he became 120+x more powerful. Now, it's true that Bowser's power was progressively getting stronger, and he was stopped by the Star Beam. But Bowser hadn't fully tapped into the Star Rod's power yet, either. Not until Kammy activated the platform, allowing him to do so. This is when not even the Star Beam and Star Spirits could stop him. It was the power of wishes that allowed Mario to increase his own power and fight with Bowser on similar grounds. Unfortunately, the M&L series started out weak, being only continent level for beating down Bowletta, who was going to conquer the larger countries of the Mushroom Kingdom and BeanBean Kingdom, then destroy and recreate a new country to replace both. The series stayed this weak with Partners in Time, facing yet another foe that wanted to destroy the kingdom. But Bowser's Inside Story came along and powered the series up drastically, allowing them to reach 3-A. Chakron has the power of outer space and Earth and, with such power, he can do anything. He then implies he's at one with the universe by saying, in order to understand him, you could gaze up into outer space. And he even has powers such as Omnipresence and Nigh-Omniscience to back it up. He then states that the dark power is a cosmic threat, making the Dark Star and Dark Fawful 3-A via scaling to him, or via being universal threats (depends on the definition of "cosmic" you use). Dark Bowser dwarfed Chakron, and was the combined might of the Dark Star, Dark Fawful and Bowser, easily putting him further into 3-A. The game concludes with Mario and Luigi three-shotting Bowser and the two sides fixing the kingdom. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door came about, and dropped the standards drastically, only having a Low 2-C feat; the Crystal Stars holding the essence of the universe. Plenty of hax was added in this installment, however, including possession from the Shadow Queen, force-field manipulation and tons of durability negating elemental magic from Sir Grodus, the Crystal Stars with healing, reality warping, supernova generation, etc., and countless Badges with broken hax effects. Then, the two strongest incarnations of both series came along, making it as powerful as it is today. Super Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. In the former, the characters struggle against Count Bleck and his pack of minions, who tear open The Void, a dimensional black hole that erases all existence—all worlds (universes), all dimensions (spatial as well as temporal), all timelines and time periods (making it as if they never existed at all, and never will exist again) and all possibilities (erasing everything and allowing the user to make their own multiverse). The Void even erases souls and not even the afterlife is safe from its wrath. And what with the Marioverse's references to String Theory, this is a powerful 11-dimensional feat at lowest. If the infinite-dimensional Dream Depot is a thing, this becomes waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay higher, since The Void would erase everything in the verse. Dimentio actually scales to this via matching The Void perfectly, perhaps even surpassing it with a casual finger snap. Not to mention that characters can nonchalantly stand inside The Void itself, making them easily very durable, even surviving it after it wiped Sammer's Kingdom from existence. So, the characters' base forms are high complex multiverse level, likely high hyperverse level in this game. This actually provides insane speed for them, which we'll touch on soon enough. And not to mention the Pure Hearts and Chaos Heart, which infinitely increases the user's power, making them low hyperverse level, likely high hyperverse level. In the latter, the verse gained three characters: Antasma, Zeekeeper and Dreamy Bowser. Antasma casually warps and manipulates the Dream World—an entire universe—and over 100,000,000 years ago, he utilized the Dark Stone. The story of Dream Team is that, 100,000,000 years ago, there was a bat king named Antasma, who seized the Dark Stone—a wish granting artifact—and sought to fulfill his own wish—to rule the world! He opened attack on Pi'illo Island, and the Pi'illos fought back, sending the race into an all-out war with Antasma. The Pi'illos—accompanied with Zeekeeper—battled against Antasma, cornering him. They planned on trapping him in the Dream World for eternity. But right as he was about to be sealed, he smashed the Dark Stone, petrifying the Pi'illos, causing the so-called "fall" of the Pi'illo Kingdom. The events of the game then rolled around, where scientists and archaeologists alike were seeking answers to Pi'illo Isle, and were in the works of transforming the island into a resort. Peach gets kidnapped by Antasma, Mario and Luigi awaken Dreambert—the prince of the Pi'illos—and the game gets going. Antasma eventually teams up with Bowser, and they steal the Dream Stone—the alternate to the Dark Stone—and begin their conquering. At the end of the game, Bowser absorbs the Dream Stone, becoming Dreamy Bowser. Apparently, the Dream Stone takes the dreams of those from Pi'illo Island, and contains them within it as universes. So when Bowser became Dreamy Bowser, he was the literal embodiment of all its universes, which also reaches the quintillions in numbers. Mario fights Dreamy Bowser alongside Luigi, and they defeat him, shattering the Dream Stone to dust. Yup! They reduced a multiverse '''to dust. Of course, these games aren't the only ones with remarkable feats. In Mario Party 5, Bowser plans on destroying all of Dream Depot, and recreating it with his own dreams. As pointed out above, this consisted of an uncountable amount of uncountable infinities-worth of universes and was infinite-dimensional. Sure, Bowser states he'll destroy them one-by-one. But the manual implies he'll destroy everything within no time at all. And he also never gives a time he'll take to recreate it, so we can't assume much behind that. So, in the end, Bowser's ploy to destroy all dreams and then destroy and recreate Dream Depot as a whole is undoubtedly High 2-A, likely High 1-B. And Mario Party 9 adds tons of Tier 4 feats into the mix, including a black hole that ranges from High 4-C to 4-B, and absorbing Mini-Stars to reach levels of 4-B to 4-A. Overall, the verse is highly powerful in attack potency, with its lowest-tiers in Tier 7 ranging from large town level to island level, and its god-tiers reaching high complex multiverse level and low hyperverse level, potentially even high hyperverse level. '''Speed As some of the lowest feats the series' lowest-tiers are scaled to, there is outspeeding lightning and running the planet's equator in fifteen seconds, which is Mach 7,781. The former is a 2-D Mario feat, and the latter is an M&L feat. Once again, Mario is very inconsistent here because he mostly scales to others. But surprisingly, Mario has plenty of his own speed feats. He took action after being fired from the Bye Bye Cannon at sub-relativistic speeds, and in Super Mario 64, doubled Koopa the Quick's speed, which reached Mach 1, the speed of sound, making him supersonic in that game. However, that's an immense low-end, and is never used in any of the profiles. Atop of this, Mario has accomplished feats such as remaining unfazed in close proximity to black holes in Mario Party 5, Mario Party 6 (which is also the gif and the only one where he isn't necessarily "unfazed"), Mario Party 8 and Mario Party 9. However, all four of these black holes give him different speeds. MP5 and MP8 are regular black holes in regular proximities; the latter might be an immensely powerful quasar that's bursting with energy, but that shouldn't change things other than it being a bigger black hole. The MP6 black hole is quite impressive, as the red strips are actually light beams flying past the characters are they struggle. So they're dozens of times faster than light in the game; in MP9, they're far faster though. The black hole in that game is enormous and sucks planets across gaps akin to solar systems within seconds. It should be massively faster than light+. Many characters accomplish these feats, and it's scaled to their Mario Party keys. Not to mention two MFTL+ feats in those games. In Mario Party 3, the characters battle Millennium Star, who flew from the center of the universe to Earth in seconds, and in Mario Party 9, Bowser and Bowser Junior keep up with the Mini-Stars, which flew out of a black hole in less than a second, and began soaring back to their original placements across the universe. And most of these have just been Mario Party feats, as you've likely noticed. Mario, Peach, Bowser, Geno and Mallow all defeat Culex, who was—as pointed out above—crossing between dimensions and inside a dimensional rift, outside of time and space. This makes him infinite in speed. The characters kept up with him, but they also maintained their own movements within the same dimensional rift. This makes them infinite in speed. It should also be brought up that Dreamy Luigi flew out to a distant constellation in less than a second, making him massively faster than light+. And Antasma, Zeekeeper, Mario, Luigi and Dreamy Bowser all scale to this as well. Like they need it, though; Zeekeeper tore and moved inside a dimensional rift, as did Giant Dreamy Luigi, which scales to everyone at the end of the day. Antasma for keeping up with Mario empowered by Dreamy Luigi, Giant Dreamy Luigi for keeping up with Zeekeeper and moving in the rift on his own, Mario for fighting Antasma after he'd stolen Dreamy Luigi from him and powered himself up utilizing Dreamy Luigi and for impressing Zeekeeper with his speed, Luigi for scaling to Mario and Dreamy Bowser, and Dreamy Bowser for not only being superior to Antasma and a contender with Zeekeeper, but for being able to keep up with Mario. The scaling works out really well, making all the main characters in Dream Team consistently around the same levels of power and speed, with a few understandable acceptions, such as Bowser's Minions. And while not nearly as impressive, Dreamy Luigi also flew out into the Sun in less than a second, making him around 500x faster than light. Mario also swam past a sea of stars in Super Paper Mario, crossing millions of lightyears in seconds. And in Super Mario Galaxy 2, he gains the best MFTL+ feat within the franchise. In the beginning of the game, prior to Bowser kidnapping Peach, as well as Mario getting involved, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors, and was keeping up with it. Whilst it was being piloted by a very skilled flyer, nonetheless. Starship Mario crosses each world in the game in ten seconds, which are entire universes. This means it can cross 9.1 billion lightyears in a second. The screen does not remain static, it actually moves—so the ship is indeed crossing it. Later on in that game, Mario keeps up with Bowser, and even dodges the same meteors that tagged Starship Mario. Thus, Mario, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, could fight, move and react at speeds capable of crossing 9.1 billion lightyears in one second! This makes Mario 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. With something like the speed quadrupling Rainbow Star, Mario would be 1,148,696,640,000,626,176 times faster than light. Characters like Elvin Gadd walked overseas and over hills in three seconds, which is at speeds of Mach 6,534.343277. And remember: he walked that speed, making him at a higher exertion of speed, sub-relativistic. Many characters are faster than Elvin, almost to the point where he's one of the slowest characters in the franchise as a whole, which makes scaling to high speeds easy in the franchise. Yoshi and Raphael the Raven flew to the moon in seconds at sub-relativistic speeds, reacted at that speed and even continued to fight at that speed, if not more, too. Lord Crump returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon in, at worst, a couple hours. So he's pretty deep into massively faster than light+. And Sir Grodus, Mario and the Shadow Queen are superior to him by a wide margin. Luma are capable of flying galactic distances, as well as Rosalina being able to do so as well in a matter of seconds, and many vehicles, like the Clown Cars, Comet Observatory and Starship Mario are all massively faster than light+. Even the karts in Mario Kart 7 can race across the E Ring of Saturn at relativistic+ speeds. Mario even moved in stopped time during the events of Super Mario 64, giving him infinite speed! But the absolute peak speeds in the franchise? Depends; a lot of the series above High 2-A is practically the same, but the ones with feats that surpass the norm and have feats that justify their speeds all come from Super Paper Mario. As pointed out above, The Void erases all existence, including all dimensions, making it as if they never even existed at all. With that said, the characters are capable of moving perfectly fine within areas that are effectively outside of existence, with no space and no time whatsoever. Heck, time never existed in that area at all anymore because all time periods and timelines were erased, along with all possibilities. And because the Marioverse is 11-D, possibly ∞-D, that would include higher temporal and spatial dimensions. This gives the characters immeasurable speed feats, accompanied with their higher dimensional order. Overall, the verse has many feats solidifying their low-ends as massively hypersonic, massively hypersonic+ and sub-relativistic. And at the high-end, they have massively faster than light+, infinite or even immeasurable speed feats. 'Hax' Magic, States & Manipulative Abilities= The Marioverse is well-renowned for their magical prowess, including magical attacks, the ability to heal, amplify stats, transmute people or items into mushrooms or even scarecrows, and so on. As a matter of fact, the characters are even stated to specialize in magic, and many characters—like Kamek, Bowser, Shadow Queen and Dimentio—have dozens of abilities that pertain to their magic, including but not limited to: cloning, transmutation (of course), curses (such as Kamek's dust curse, where dust will never clear from what he curses, allowing him to cloak his foe in dust for eternity), creation, reflection manipulation, mind control, summoning, and so on. Outside of magic, though, the characters still have dozens of haxxy abilities. Even a Goomba has telekinesis, and Hammer Bros. have the ability to double durability and manipulate musical magic, as well as some having the power to get even stronger through anger alone. Enemies like Buzzy Beetles are immortal, and Shy-Guys are undead. Antasma is ridiculously broken when it comes to dream manipulative abilities. First, he has nightmare inducement, nightmare embodiment, nightmare affinity, nightmare imprisonment, sleep inducement through his nightmare inducement (essentially putting you to sleep by inducing you to have a nightmare) and dream manipulation. What does this equate to? Well, say you're having a good dream. Antasma can manipulate your dream into featuring him. He can then induce you to have a nightmare about him, in which he embodies the entire nightmare. He can then trap you within that nightmare, and gain power from that nightmare. Heck, he's had foes fall asleep within their dream, causing them to have double nightmares, gaining double the power every second. Ridiculous, right? He even has an immunity to sleep manipulation. Mid-high tiers, like King Boo, have the ability to manipulate matter on a subatomic scale, casually materializing and dematerializing structures, which then contain pocket realms within them that are the size of a universe with legitimate celestial bodies. His matter powers are so strong, that the things he decides to materialize are real, and very much detailed, but... not always real real. And the things he dematerializes vanish without a trace. He can even tear apart and put back together characters' atoms flawlessly, like he did in Dark Moon to Luigi. Speaking of King Boo, he has the ability to trap foes within lifeless paintings for eternity, killing his foe without actually killing them. A power that counters even resurrection or immortality! And he is also the master of illusory, being so skilled that his illusions can be real, yet not be. It's very complex... and some of his illusions include moving within a picture that is otherwise dead, scrambling said picture even though he's not actually present (when at the same time, he is), and even screwing the picture up so badly that a supercomputer crashes. He can transmute things into mere frogs, and his lightning has one hit kill capabilities. Overall, one the most haxxed characters in the franchise is King Boo, with energy manipulation, data manipulation, ally affinity with Boos, reflection manipulation, teleportation, reality warping, telekinesis, force-field generation, fog generation, size manipulation, shapeshifting, corruption manipulation, absolute darkness, regeneration on a low-godly scale and so much more. King Boo doesn't have the highest level of regen, though. That goes to Wart, of all people, who has regenerated from being erased along with the worlds he was in. High-godly regeneration. Heck, Bowser, the main antagonist, was revealed to have infinite self-resurrection in TTYD, that is just shy of being resuscitation, essentially making it impossible to beat him without something akin to BFR. But the verse gets more insane in terms of hax. Let's take a gander at two games: Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix, and Super Paper Mario. Starting with the former: *Music Manipulation (Anyone who had possession of or was in the same vicinity of a Music Key had the power of music transmitted into their souls, and can tap into its power for a variety of abilities as long as they're skilled enough, including all of the following powers after this one), Mind Control (Waluigi was going to use it to hypnotize anyone who didn't have the same dancing abilities as him), Chaos Inducement (The Music Keys could rain chaos and discord down, destroying everything and everyone), Broadway Force (The second Mario started dancing, things like snowmen, fire itself, plates, and flaming wooden logs started dancing with him), Pyrokinesis (Mario and Luigi's dancing styles are "hot," and can melt things like giant Freezies by generating and shooting fire pretty easily), Telekinesis (Could sail a boat across a river), Summoning (Summoned a rocket from nowhere to attack Bowser), Statistics Amplification (Using the power of dancing, he could increase his speed to catch up to a roller-coaster), Explosion Manipulation (Caused Koopas to explode into music notes), Power Nullification (The Dance Meter essentially decides whose abilities are more effective, and the abilities of the losing dancer are entirely nullified), Matter Manipulation (Molecular; Changed the makeup of a hotel from being a normal building to being a corkscrew, then changed it back), Size Manipulation (Caused a mushroom to spontaneously grow out of the ground), Weather Manipulation (Things like twisters, avalanches, snowstorms and whirlpools were caused by the Keys, as evidenced here), Empathic Manipulation (Forced Bowser to feel happiness. Dancing caused Boos to warm up to Mario), Healing (Bowser was going to use the Keys to fix his tone deafness), Death Inducement (Bowser's use of the Keys turned the landscape into this...), Life Inducement (Before Mario turned it back into this. To put into perspective of how impressive this is, Bowser blocked out the Sun with thick clouds, turned water into lava, killed all plant life, turned hills into volcanoes, etc. Mario changed it all back), and Soul Manipulation (Music exists inside one's soul, which can force them to do things. By coming into contact with the Music Keys, music is implanted into anyone's soul, which could be used against them). All of THAT with the Music Keys or just simply by dancing. And everyone that can use it includes Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser. And now, Fate Manipulation and a resistance to it thanks to Super Paper Mario. The Dark Prognosticus foretold events of the future not through precognition, but through the changing of fate itself. The Light Prognosticus was thus forged to change fate, and with the two's existence, as Merlumina says, the wheels of destiny spun wildly out of control. On top of that, Tippi clearly states that the Dark Prognosticus was deciding fate, in an indirect way. As you can see, after the Dark Prognosticus' aversion, Tippi states that not everything is decided entirely by fate... meaning, again, that the two Prognosticuses were deciding fate itself. Dimentio is the author of the Dark Prognosticus and Merloo is the author of the Light Prognosticus, so both retain fate manipulation. Then, the Light Prognosticus foretold that the four Heroes of Light (Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi) would gather together and use the Pure Hearts to defeat the Dark One (Dimentio). The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of prophecy (Mario) and all others (Peach and Bowser) would be stopped by the Green One (Luigi) joining the Dark One (Dimentio), cementing the end of all worlds. These imbalances messed with the wheels of destiny. Everything they wrote became truth; it was fate itself bringing about the actions. But at the end, breaking the Light Prognosticus, Luigi joined Dimentio--the Dark One--and began down the path that the Dark Prognosticus created. The Heroes of Light, however, break the Dark Prognosticus and win anyways. Tippi describes this entire phenomena as "fate," rather cementing the fact that the two Prognosticuses played with fate itself. And in the end, the Heroes of Light and the Dark One all broke both Prognosticuses entirely, changing things constantly, giving them a resistance to fate manipulation. But it's not like that's all this series has. It has a prominent theme of using plot manipulation. You see, there are two types of plot manipulation: *'Type 1: Changing the plot by way of "script."' With this type, you can alter the story's script itself, changing the events, characters, outcome, etc. For example, you can change what someone would say, change the setting of the story, change what happened to cause people to meet up, and so on. The world is your oyster. A good example of it in use is rewriting a story. *'Type 2: Changing the plot by way of "story world alteration."' With this type, you can alter the story by changing what the story takes place on. For example, you could leave "the game" and then change what is inside the game by ripping things out for erasing them, and the world conforms to that. A prominent example of it in use is destroying manga panels. The Marioverse has shown instances of both of these. Here we have Bowser changing the script, using type 1. He first does it on his own, but then changes the story in its entirety with the use of the Star Rod. Now for the second type. As you can see here, Peach peeled back a manga panel, Mario started breaking the paper the manga is on with his mere presence, and Wario broke through the boundaries of the panels. Overall, the series is no slouch in overpowered hax abilities. The first type is also used by the SMK Manga Kamen, as he has the script wherever he goes. And characters like Bowser and Wario have defeated him despite him having that power. Bowser then stole the script and wrote himself to beat Mario, yet lost anyways for this reason, according to the SMK Manga Kamen: Mario always wins. Kersti and Huey have the ability to alter the plot through affecting the game like a God, and yet Luigi can resist both of their powers. I could go on, but this is rather long, so let's wrap it up. It should be noted that almost all characters have dimensional storage, allowing them to hold all sorts of items within a separate space that only they can access. It's also commonly called "hammerspace." Please note that the verse isn't limited to what's been stated above—they have access to even more hax, whether it be on their own, through power-ups, artifacts, or other things. |-|Power-ups= The verse has a wide and diverse set-up of power-ups, granting them a variety of powers and abilities. The most common power-ups are Mushrooms which allow for healing, Fire Flowers which grant pyrokinesis, Feathers which grant flight, and so on and so forth. But when you get into the far stronger power-ups, the franchise can literally beat many characters through those alone. For example, Mario has three caps which he can merge together for various effects. He has the Wing Cap, which grants flight for 25 seconds, the Vanish Cap, which grants intangibility for 25 seconds, and the Metal Cap, which grants metal manipulation, invulnerability and statistics amplification for 25 seconds. He can merge the Metal Cap with the Vanish Cap, or the Wing Cap with the Metal Cap, gaining all the same abilities. Or, he can use them separately. The Ice Flower is also very overpowered, able to freeze foes solid down to the bones. It immediately hurts them rapidly, and takes an extended period of time to escape from. It's even capable of freezing water and lava upon contact without any problems, and they remain frozen for nearly a whole minute. It also allows for the ability to toss iceballs, which have the same cold effect as mere touching has. And not to mention the severely broken power-ups, such as the Gold Fire Flower. With this, Mario is turned into Gold Mario, and Luigi into Silver Luigi. In these forms, the Bros. no longer flinch from attacks, although they do feel pain. And they can toss golden fireballs/silver fireballs, which turn the foe into lifeless gold/silver. The fireball also sends out a powerful shockwave that extends roughly five and a half feet in diameter, transmuting anything the shockwave hits into lifeless gold/silver. A very dangerous power-up, as getting close and making them lose this power is severely difficult and severely dangerous. One hit, and the foe is now dead. That, accompanied with the size and statistics amplifying Mega Mushroom, the invincibility and quadrupled stats from the Rainbow Star and Starman, the ability to destroy someone or something just by pointing at it or them with the Boost Star, and full-on resurrection through resuscitation via 1-Up Mushrooms and 3-Up Moons, and you've got some crazy arsenal. This is all without mention of the White Tanooki Leaf, which grants flight and complete invincibility... forever. The only weakness the White Tanooki has is characters that are hundreds of times stronger than it, and poison water. Anything within its realm of power, or someone weaker than it have no hope of ever hurting it. And the only thing it's susceptible to is poison. In Mario-Kun, Mario could even mix the Mushroom (healing), Fire Flower (enhanced pyrokinesis), Feather and P-Wing (flight), Starman (invincibility), Hammer Bro Suit (infinite supply of claw hammers) and Warp Whistle (teleportation) all together and tap into a form so strong, he one-shot Bowser. Overall, the verse has very strong power-ups. |-|Elemental Abilities= The verse has many characters who manipulate elements, including Mario, Luigi, Bowser, King Boo, Black Jewel, Bouldergeist, Metal Mario and many others. Some characters are very diverse—such as King Boo, who can manipulate fire, water, ice and electricity. Some are simply very potent with one element—such as Bowser, Black Jewel and Metal Mario with fire and Bouldergeist with rock. And some are very potent in one, and have a few side elements—such as Mario with fire, air and electricity, and Luigi with electricity, fire, air and ice. King Boo can manipulate the aforementioned elements minorly. Not to a marvelous extent. But he can still manipulate them nonetheless, such as materializing them and such, as well as breathing or shooting them. Bowser isn't the most skilled fire manipulator in the franchise, but he is still highly experienced—able to blanket continents with fire, sprout columns of flame, throw fireballs or fire boomerangs, or simply breath fire. Luigi is highly skilled with electricity, able to shoot balls of it or fire lightning strikes with the Thunderhand, which are capable of creating craters, meaning it's 30,000°C and 100,000 amps, which is 100,000x more deadly than what can fry, shut down and kill a normal body. His fire doesn't go beyond small fireballs, his air doesn't go beyond small tornadoes, and his ice doesn't go beyond small iceballs. But all three are still very powerful. His fire will be explained when Mario's is, his air can still knock over powerhouses in the franchise, and his ice can still freeze someone solid within a thick block of ice, given that they're weak enough. Mario is remarkably skilled with fire. Capable of incinerating foes upon contact and instantly in Super Mario World and reducing other foes in the spin-offs to ash, Mario's regular fireball reaches at least 15,000,000°C (It is literally impossible to instantly incinerate anything with any temperature. The Sun's core could theoretically do it, but that might not be possible. In order to instantaneously incinerate someone, you must elevate their body's water beyond its boiling point. Thus, it's likely that not even the Sun's heat could do this). He can shoot these forward, or spread-shot them into five, all with the same potency and capable of covering more area. Mario can even activate the Firebrand for more potent fire, and he can shoot beams of fire, cloak a weapon in it, or even blast out massive balls of fire that leave flames in their wake, which has heat far superior to anything he's ever done before. What's crazy is, the Fire Flower enhances this even further. Metal Mario is equal to this minus all the extra abilities, and Luigi's fire is about half the power of Mario's. His wind doesn't go beyond causing small gusts or creating legitimate EF3 tornadoes, and his electricity doesn't go beyond infusing it into his punches or letting out a short-range burst of electricity. But both are still highly effective and powerful. So, overall, the series has dozens of characters with powerful elemental abilities. |-|Artifacts= There are dozens of artifacts in the verse that grant severely overpowered hax. Some of these are mere doubling of attack potency and durability, or increasing speed and such. But a lot can go far beyond that. The series contains many artifacts with the ability to grant wishes, including the Star Rod, Royal Stickers, Dream Stone, Dark Stone and Magical Paintbrush. But the strongest one is the Star Rod, able to grant any wish whatsoever, effectively giving it meta-wish granting, the almighty form of the power, while the rest simply have wish granting. Of course, there's artifacts like the Crystal Stars that were talked about way above, but there are even better artifacts. For one, there are very cheap weapons called "Earlier Times" and "Retry Clocks." What these do is, say Mario dies, and has no 1-Up Mushrooms... right? Well, the second he dies, the Retry Clock/Earlier Time will activate, and rewind time back to the start of the fight. Mario and his foe will regain all items they had used, and will be restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Mario retains the memories of his defeat—his opponent, however, does not. It essentially allows Mario to save scum his way to victory, learning all aspects of his foe's fighting style. And with dimensional storage, he's able to hold 99 of each, basically allowing him to restart the fight up to 198 times should he need to. And then, there's the F.L.U.D.D. with power exceeding that of power washers of 40,000psi, and the Poltergust with several elemental abilities as well as intangibility nullification. But the absolute most powerful artifacts in the verse? That's the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts. The former grants void manipulation (And The Void has godly destruction on an 11-dimensional scale, or even an infinite-dimensional scale), invulnerability, life creation, black hole creation, reality warping, duplication, flight, meta space-time manipulation, dark magic, time paradoxal resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and resistance to life and death concept manipulation. The last one basically allows the user to resist an enemy manipulating concepts to instantly kill them, making it very useful against users of concept manipulation in that regard. The latter grants healing, stamina restoration, dimensional travel, reality reset and time paradoxal resistance. They can also be summoned from anywhere so long as love and trust is within that area. Even with all this, please note that there are still more artifacts with useful hax in the verse besides the ones pointed out here. 'Character Profiles' 'The Good Guys/Heroes' 'The Bad Guys/Villains' 'Koopa Troop Members' 'Neutral/Anti-Heroes' 'Weapon Profiles' Category:Metal875